Red Deer Rustlers
This article is on the defunct Alberta Junior Hockey League team. For the senior team please see Red Deer Rustlers (NCHL). -89 | colours = }} The Red Deer Rustlers were the names of senior, Intermediate, Junior A ice hockey teams. The junior team played in the Alberta Junior Hockey League based in Red Deer, Alberta. They captured the inaugural Centennial Trophy in 1971. Their eight AJHL championships remains the second most in league history, behind the Calgary Canucks nine championships. :Division titles won: 1982-83, 83-84, 84-85, 88-89 :Regular season titles won: 1970-71, 73-74, 79-80, 84-85, 88-89 :League Championships won: 1970, 71, 72, 74, 80, 85, 87, 89 :Doyle Cup Titles: none (captured 3 AB/BC titles before the creation of the Doyle Cup) :Centennial Trophy Titles: 1971, 80 History The Rustlers joined the AJHL in 1967 on the orders of the Alberta Amateur Hockey Association, which blocked their attempt at joining the Western Canada Hockey League as an expansion team. The Rustlers would quickly rise to the top of the AJHL, capturing four league titles in five years between 1970 and 1974. In 1971, they captured the first Centennial Trophy as Canadian Junior A national champions. The Rustlers repeated that feat in 1980. During this time, the Rustlers developed many players who would go onto play major-junior or college hockey, while 20 ultimately played in the National Hockey League. Among them were all six members of the Sutter family to play in the NHL: Brian, Darryl, Duane, Brent, Ron and Rich. Gary Sutter, the seventh, and only, brother not to play in the NHL turned down an invitation to play for the Rustlers in 1972. In 1989, after winning their eighth league championship, the Rustlers were expelled from the league for violating its by-laws. The team remained suspended until 1992 when it officially folded, making room for the Red Deer Rebels, as the central Alberta city finally joined the WHL. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' †Team granted a one year leave of absence in 1985-86. They would re-emerge in 1986-87 under new ownership. NHL alumni *Darel Anholt *Clayton Beddoes *Rod Buskas *Phil Crowe *Glenn Johannesen *Kelly Kisio *Darryl Maggs *Randy Moller *Brian Ogilvie *Ray Podloski *Brian "Fingers" Rymal *Brent Sutter *Brian Sutter *Darryl Sutter *Duane Sutter *Rich Sutter *Ron Sutter *Dixon Ward *Blake Wesley *Glen Wesley Senior/Intermediate Team There was also a senior and intermediate team called the Rustlers in the 1950's and 1960's. The senior team won the Alberta Senior Championship in 1957-58. The intermediate team won the Alberta Intermediate Championship in 1963-64 and 1964-65. A Senior team would join the North Central Hockey League (Alberta) for the 2018-19 season. 'Western Canada Senior Hockey League (1966-67)' See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References General *Alberta Junior Hockey League website *AJHL Annual Guide & Record Book 2006-07 Footnotes Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Defunct Teams Category:Established in 1967 Category:Disestablished in 1989 Category:Defunct Alberta Junior Hockey League teams Category:Western Canada Senior Hockey League teams Category:North Central Hockey League (Alberta) teams Category:Central Alberta Hockey League teams